


О первых пилотах и бумажных розах

by shizandra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, Fantastic, M/M, Mini, Porn With Plot, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: Юрка - второй пилот на корабле. Отабек - главный инженер там же. Но из-за разницы в графиках встречаются они слишком редко. А тут еще и вожделенная должность ушла к какому-то новичку.





	О первых пилотах и бумажных розах

Стыковка была отличной. Не идеальной, но разницу мог бы понять только профессионал. Юрка себя таковым считал. И только скривил нос, когда рука Юри дрогнула, и корабль отклонился на одну тысячную градуса. Не смертельно и вообще практически незаметно, но не идеально. У него бы вышло лучше. 

\- Стыковка завершена. Добро пожаловать на станцию «Хасецу», - раздался приятный женский голос искина корабля, и капитан отдал приказ:  
\- Начать погрузку. 

Юра медленно выдохнул и пробежался по кнопкам панели, отключая двигатели. Им тут торчать почти два дня. Да он свихнется! 

Он покосился на еще немного напряженного Юри и отвернулся с гордым видом. Слабак. Не первый полет, судя по послужному списку, а трясется, как осиновый лист. 

\- Отличная работа, - за спиной выросла грузная фигура Фельцмана, и оба обернулись. – Добро пожаловать на борт, первый пилот, и с первым полетом на нашем корабле.

\- Спасибо, - Кацуки слабо улыбнулся, неловко поводя плечами. К новой форме он явно еще не привык. Слишком плотно облегала тело. 

Капитан кивнул ему в ответ, скользнул по Юре внимательным взглядом и вразвалку направился навстречу появившемуся на мостике старпому. Виктор встретил его улыбкой, а Юрка только хмыкнул, заметив, каким взглядом смотрит на Никифорова этот «добро-пожаловать-на-борт-первый-пилот». Если бы он не знал доподлинно, что еще месяц назад Юри и Виктор не были знакомы, то сейчас прозакладывал бы весь свой контрабандный гардероб на то, что Кацуки стал первым пилотом исключительно через постель старпома. Но, если верить слухам, Виктор увидел показательные выступления пилотов на юбилее академии пару месяцев назад и проникся программой Юри настолько, что предложил ему должность, которая должна была принадлежать ему, Юрке! В конце концов, Кацуки никогда не водил военные корабли, которые от торговых отличались как борец сумо от балерины, а Юрка на родном корыте летал уже третий год и знал его капризы, как свои пять пальцев! Но вот уже второй месяц вместо него в кресле первого пилота сидит японец, которому сам Юрка доверил бы разве что икебану составлять, но никак не штурвал. Хотя, справедливости ради надо сказать, что у этого Юри были свои интересные фишки, которые Юрка уже успел оценить. Маневр уклонения, например, был идеальным. Зато стыковок Юри боялся, как огня. 

\- А она красивая, правда? – тихо произнес Кацуки, и Юра вскинулся, выныривая из своих размышлений.

\- А? 

\- «Хасецу», – Юри кивнул на крутящуюся перед ним базу. Похожая на звезду с выступающими лучами-платформами – она переливалась огнями доков, погрузочных платформ и куполами жилых зон. Чудо земной инженерной мысли с легкой примесью инопланетных технологий. Далеко не курорт, на самом деле. Перевалочный пункт, склады, парочка производственных концернов и никаких нормальных развлечений, кроме трех баров на верхнем ярусе. Притоны и бордели Юра развлечением не считал. Для трудяг, работающих здесь, вполне хватает, чтобы сбросить пар, но сам Юра даже пределы корабля покидать не собирался. И вообще, он все еще злится. 

\- Обычная база, - он безразлично пожал плечами, давая понять, что дружить с Кацуки не собирается. Пусть тот хоть трижды мастер и дважды первый пилот. 

\- Все еще дуешься? – На макушку легла тяжелая ладонь, и Юрка ловко увернулся, отшатываясь в сторону. 

\- Не трогай. 

Виктор только усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Юри, неуловимо меняясь. Что-то в улыбке, лице, изгибе губ. Втрескался. По самые гланды. Так ему и надо. 

\- Все хорошо, Юри? – Виктор своим «приобретением» любовался настолько откровенно, что Юрке на мгновение стало неловко. Но только на мгновение. А в следующее ему уже хотелось устроиться в сторонке с ведром попкорна. Разворачивающаяся мелодрама была лучше всяких «мыльных опер». Особенно, когда Юри, выйдя из модуса «первого пилота», вдруг смутился и запунцовел даже ушами. 

\- Да, спасибо. Правда, я еще немного не привык… - еще чуть-чуть и от него, казалось, дым повалит. Но на Виктора он смотрел цепко, почти жадно. Ну… там было на что посмотреть, это даже он, Юра, признавал.

Например, Никифорову очень шла форма. Брюки делали его длинные ноги и вовсе бесконечными, приталенный китель облегал тело мягко, подчеркивая изгибы там, где нужно, а высокий воротник добавлял той закрытости, которая больше дразнила, чем скрывала. Впрочем, Кацуки в своей смотрелся тоже очень неплохо. Чуть более плотный, уступавший в росте старпому лишь парой сантиметров – в своей черно-синей форменке он притягивал взгляд. 

Дойдя до этой мысли, Юрка повернулся и подмигнул своему отражению в стекле. На нем форма тоже отлично сидела. Он никогда не застегивал китель до конца и вообще вид имел несколько небрежный, но его блондинистые волосы форма хорошо оттеняла, к тому же порождала контраст между заложенной в покрой строгостью, хулиганистым прищуром прозрачных зеленых глаз и ангельским лицом. В общем, своим внешним видом он был очень даже доволен. 

Тем временем, очередная серия мелодрамы подошла к концу вместе с Виктором, уводящим с мостика свою зазнобу под одобрительный взгляд кэпа. Глядя на руку Никифорова, лежащую на талии Юри, Юрка только недовольно поморщился. Похоже, с этими голубками все ясно. Но при таком раскладе должность первого пилота ему не видать, как своих ушей. Фельцман души в своем старпоме не чает, и все вопросы по набору команды на мостик доверил ему. В этом был свой резон, хотя бы потому, что Никифоров сам был когда-то пилотом, и в премудростях управления кораблями знал побольше их с Юри вместе взятых, но такое положение дел Юру совсем не устраивало. С другой стороны… спрос ведь по ушам не бьет? 

\- Разрешите обратиться, капитан? – Юрка слетел со своего кресла и вытянулся перед Фельцманом, проходящим мимо, разве что каблуками не щелкнул. Но это было бы слишком: о его нелюбви к Уставу легенды ходили. И Фельцман об этом отлично знал. 

\- Обращайся, - капитан кинул на него взгляд из-под кустистых бровей, пряча усмешку в уголках губ. 

\- Что мне сделать, чтобы стать первым пилотом, сэр? – Вот так, в лоб. Ну не профессионал он в деле обольщения вышестоящего руководства и заходов издалека. Да и капитан его как облупленного знает. 

\- Опыта поднабраться, - ответ Фельцмана был, в общем-то, ожидаемым, но все равно обидным. 

\- Я с вами уже третий год. А он… Кацуки до этой миссии только на торговых судах летал. 

\- Думаешь, это легко? – капитан покачал головой, глядя на него с отеческой укоризной. – Попробуй справиться с танкером в два раза тяжелее нашего. Одна ошибка в расчете – и корабль своей инерцией снесет половину базы. К тому же, на торговые суда часто нападают, Кацуки лично два раза спасал свой корабль от абордажа. Ты очень хороший пилот, Юра, но тебе не хватает опыта и терпения. 

Юра поджал губы, но что сказать в ответ, не нашел, а за мат в присутствии вышестоящего лица можно и наказание схлопотать. Поэтому он только сухо поблагодарил капитана за разъяснения и сбежал с мостика. 

Какое-то время он бесцельно шлялся по коридорам, даже заглянул в кают-компанию, но сбежал тут же, пока не загребли играть в карты на раздевание. Рано что-то начали, кстати, по корабельному времени еще только обед. В оранжерею он соваться не стал, мобильные лаборатории, которые развернули на третьей палубе, обошел десятой дорогой. Скорей бы уже до места добраться, высадить этот «научный спецназ» изучать какую-то новооткрытую планету, и свалить домой. Дома деда. Дома кот. А ему болтаться в космосе еще пару месяцев, как минимум. 

Побродив еще немного, он стащил у Милы бутерброд с какой-то экзотической хренью и устроился на обзорной площадке. Судя по облепившим обшивку погрузочным ботам, к Беку сейчас лучше не соваться. И вообще на глаза не попадаться. Потому что, каким бы эмоциональным не был Юрка, раздраженный нерасторопностью погрузчиков Отабек ему по этой части сто очков вперед давал. К нему такому даже Витька старался не подходить. Зато после… 

Юрка вздохнул и впился зубами в бутерброд, почти не чувствуя его вкуса. Собственное раздражение прошло, даже злость на Юри и Никифорова почти сошла на нет, а вот тоска по вечно занятому Беку только усилилась. Нет, Юрка все понимал. Отабек Алтын, будучи главным инженером, отвечал за функционирование корабля, а на стоянках выполнял еще и работу суперкарго, но, бля… Из-за этого Юрка его видел раз в год и то – по большим праздникам. А хотелось… Да много чего хотелось. Витьке с Юри он в этом, по крайней мере, почти завидовал. Те хотя бы оба на мостике работали. А между ним и Беком двенадцать палуб. 

…Бутерброд закончился быстро. Захотелось пить, и Юрка прикинул, куда идти ближе. Выходило, что к себе все-таки он доберется быстрее. Да и подремать там можно. Кресло пилота, конечно, отлично сделано, но спина периодически все равно ноет. Хорошо было бы вытянуться. Время, опять же, быстрее пройдет. А к вечеру он сходит к Отабеку. 

…Наверное, тащить с собой целый пакет еды в инженерный отсек было глупо. Но Бек наверняка опять замотался и забыл поесть, и теперь голодный как волк. А с Юрки не убудет. И понимающие взгляды парней – подчиненных Бека, ему до одного места. Пусть завидуют молча. 

В отсеке пахло горячим металлом, машинным маслом, резиной и смазкой. Под стеной у самого входа кучкой были свалены отработавшие свое и уже безвредные энергокристаллы, чуть подальше – не меньшей кучкой – грязные тряпки. Зато все остальное просто сияло чистотой. Хотя по-другому и быть не могло. Это же Отабек… От которого, кстати, виднелись только ноги. Все остальное было спрятано под какой-то устрашающего вида центрифугой или еще чем-то на нее очень похожим. Юрка уважительно покосился на металлического монстра и опустился на колени рядом с видимой частью Отабека. Взгляд прошелся по длинным ногам, и Юрка невольно облизнулся. Все-таки почти неделя воздержания давала о себе знать. 

\- Бек, я тебе пожрать принес, - не надеясь на то, что его приход заметят, Юрка устроил пакет рядом с собой на пол и погладил острую коленку. – Вылазь. 

В ответ только приглушенно, но витиевато выматерились, с центрифуги что-то с грохотом сверзилось на пол, заставив Юрку испугано втянуть голову в плечи. А еще через мгновение из-под механизма выбрался Отабек. Взъерошенный, с обнаженным торсом, блестящей полоской смазки поперек груди, пахнущий металлом и жаром – такой он вызывал только одно желание. Заметив его тяжелый взгляд, Отабек только бровью повел, пряча усмешку в уголках губ:  
\- И тебе доброго дня. Где моя еда? 

Юрка облизнулся, но нашел в себе силы кивнуть в сторону пакета:  
\- Там. Привет.

Отабек кивнул и, дотянувшись до пакета, зашуршал бумагой. Под смуглой кожей заиграли мышцы, и Юрка сел прямо на пол, устраиваясь по-турецки, чтобы не демонстрировать свой стояк и не мешать Беку. Но тот начал разговор сам. Правда, поднял тему, о которой Юрка думать не хотел.  
\- Как дела на мостике? Судя по тому, что мы все еще живы, новый пилот летает не так плохо, как ты думал?

Юрка тут же взвился:  
\- Я смог бы лучше! Он перед каждой стыковкой трясется! А кэп говорит, что у меня опыта мало! И что грузовые суда пилотировать не легче! Да хрень все!

\- Ну, объективно он прав, - Отабек пожал плечами. – Остынь. Придет и твое время. 

\- Да, конечно, - Юрка сник. Взрыв эмоций был коротким, но выматывающим. – Витька глазами его уже трахнул пару раз. А тот стесняшку из себя строит. И тоже глазами его ест. Как думаешь, сколько у меня шансов стать первым пилотом? 

\- На этой лоханке? Пятьдесят процентов. Фельцману летать недолго осталось, он и так превысил свой лимит по возрасту. Витька станет капитаном, твой «любимый» Юри – старпомом. Как думаешь, сколько у тебя шансов стать первым пилотом? – очень точно передразнил его недовольный тон Отабек. Юрка снова вскинулся было, но тут же осекся, задумавшись. А ведь… прав Отабек. Фельцману до почетной отставки чуть меньше двух лет осталось. И он костьми ляжет, но посадит Витьку вместо себя в капитанское кресло. Юри станет старшим помощником, тут и к гадалке не ходи. А у него, Юры, за это время и опыта и возраста прибудет. Полтора года – не такой уж большой срок. 

Дойдя до этой точки своих размышлений, Юрка аж вздохнул облегченно. И даже улыбнулся. Тряхнул головой, рассыпая небрежный хвостик, собираясь сказать спасибо Отабеку за удачно поданную мысль, но тот уже снова почти исчез под своей центрифугой. Сбежал. Вот же… Юра зашипел рассерженным котом, и вдруг замер, заметив нехилый бугорок на брюках Отабека. Вот значит, как… Юрка сузил глаза, мстительно улыбнулся и, хищно облизнувшись, придвинулся ближе. Радуясь про себя, что на Беке обычные рабочие брюки, а не комбинезон, и что в крохотной мастерской никого, кроме них нет, поиграл пальцами в воздухе, словно разминающийся пианист, а потом взялся за язычок молнии и аккуратно потянул. Все так же улыбаясь, стянул брюки с бельем пониже, настолько, насколько позволяла поза, и только насмешливо фыркнул, услышав возмущенный голос Отабек:  
\- Ты что творишь?! 

\- Я соскучился, - мурлыкнул Юрка, пальцем провел по напряженной плоти, прослеживая вздувшиеся венки. В мастерской они еще не трахались. Бек вообще очень трепетно к работе относился. Но сейчас Юрка застал его врасплох. Потом, конечно, ему влетит, а утром, скорее всего, он и ноги не с первого раза свести сможет, но это того стоит. 

…Бек пах собой. Чуть пряно, остро, по-мужски. Так, как любил Юрка. А любил Юрка Плисецкий не только запах. Но и вкус. И ощущение чего-то горячего, стального, скрытого под нежной кожицей. Он знал каждую особо чувствительную точку, и мог довести Бека до бешенства, бесконечно продляя его агонию. Жаль только, что сейчас не видно лица Отабека. Но у Юры хорошая память и отличное воображение, так что… И все же жаль. Видеть, как искажаются черты лица, как сминается губа под напором прикусивших ее зубов. Собственное возбуждение полыхнуло и разлилось по телу огненной волной. Ну нет… сегодня и сейчас он получит Бека сполна. За всю эту чертову неделю. За весь этот полет и нервы. 

В последний раз проведя языком вдоль и лизнув вершинку, Юрка отстранился и, глядя на покачивающийся влажный от его слюны член, принялся быстро раздеваться. 

\- Тебе бы лучше показаться, ясно солнышко, - прохрипел он, на ощупь находя в кармане плоскую коробочку со смазкой с антистетиком. Не то, что бы он наделся на что-то такое, идя сюда, но мечтал, да. Надо же, пригодилось. 

Появившийся из-под центрифуги Отабек был возбужденным, злым и охренительно красивым. Потемневшие глаза, блестящая от выступившей испарины кожа, припухшие и покрасневшие от интенсивного прикусывания губы… Юра только облизнулся и, не дав Отабеку даже сесть, оседлал его бедра. На вдумчивый секс не то время, не то место, да и терпения нет, так что… Немного смазки и вперед.

…Удержать его Бек не успел. Только подхватить под бедра, чтобы Юра с размаху не наделся на колом стоящий член.  
\- Псих! – коротко рыкнул он, бешено блестя глазами. – Порвешься нахер! 

\- Я тебя неделю ждал, - Юра дернулся, ударил его по рукам, извиваясь. – Как думаешь, сколько раз я за это время сам себя поимел?! Отпусти!  
Дернулся и застонал протяжно, когда Бек наконец позволил ему опустить до конца. Принял в себя чужую плоть, заерзал, зажмурившись и откинув голову, прислушиваясь к тому, как распирает изнутри, как задевает чувствительную точку. Как хорошо-то… Он почти взвизгнул, когда Отабек ладонью провел по его соскам. Чувствительно, сильно, посылая еще одну волну возбуждения и острого удовольствия вдоль позвоночника.  
\- Твою мааать… Беек… ну твою ж мать…

Он задвигался сразу резко, сильно, снова застонал, когда Отабек обнял его член так, как он любил: плотно, почти больно. Не было ни искр под зажмуренными веками, ни фейерверка, только мягкая бархатная темнота и удовольствие, от которого подрагивали пальцы, и хотелось то ли плакать, то ли смеяться. Потемневшие, потяжелевшие от влаги волосы лезли в лицо, в глаза, но Юра этого даже не чувствовал. Только пальцы Отабека, нежно убирающие в сторону мешающие прядки. И эти касания словно взрывали его изнутри. Он выгибался, насаживаясь на ходящую внутри него плоть, кусал губы, сорвано дышал, то постанывая, то вскрикивая, а когда терпеть все это стало больше невозможно – распахнул глаза, ловя дикий взгляд ставших черными глаз Отабека. Его мужчина. До кончиков ногтей. Только его. 

Первая дрожь-предвестница кинула его вперед, заставила склониться, ловить чужое дыхание, почти касаясь губами губ. Ну же, Бек… Ну… 

\- Люблю тебя. 

Вот он – взрыв. Окатил холодком затылок, прокатился по загривку и заструился по позвоночнику вниз. Обхватил бедра и сконцентрировался там, между раздвинутых ног, выплескиваясь в кулак любовника. Юрка застонал, стиснул плечи, впиваясь губами в открытый, искаженный безмолвным криком удовольствия рот. Изощренная пытка, самая острая и сладкая – целоваться именно сейчас, так, словно это последние секунды жизни. Так горячо и жадно…

…Шевелиться не хотелось. Задница ныла, губы саднило, но в обнимающих руках было слишком хорошо. Юра замурлыкал бы, если б умел. Свернулся бы клубочком на широкой груди, подставляясь под ласковую руку. Но кошачьего в нем были разве что повадки, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться тем, что Бек позволил ему растечься по своему телу, и с нежностью поглаживал спину.  
\- Больше никогда так не делай, - чуть лениво произнес Отабек хриплым голосом. – Не хочу, чтобы однажды нас застали с голой задницей. На свою мне плевать, но твоей делиться я не собираюсь даже визуально. 

Юрка хмыкнул, но промолчал. Свою ревность Отабек демонстрировал нечасто, но ее проявления Юре нравились. Иногда он ловил себя на желании подразнить его, но потом совесть брала свое. Бек такого отношения не заслужил. Потом. Может быть. Когда отношения станут серыми и привычными. В общем, лет через тридцать.  
\- Только скажи, что тебе не понравилось, - Юра потерся щекой о голую грудь Отабека и приподнялся над ним, заглядывая в глаза.

\- Я…

\- Внимание. Объявляется десятиминутная готовность. Экипажу занять свои места. Внимание. Объявляется десятиминутная готовность. Экипажу занять свои места, - интерком «ожил» голосом капитана и снова отключился. 

Юрка застонал, утыкаясь лбом в плечо мгновенно напрягшегося Отабека.  
\- Ну твою-то мать, что опять… 

\- Погрузку закончили раньше, и мы отчаливаем? - хмыкнул тот и, отстранив его, поднялся с пола. – Одевайтесь, будущий первый пилот Юрий Плисецкий. Вас ждут на мостике. 

Юра в ответ только покачал головой, проследил взглядом линию его бедер снизу вверх, обласкал подтянутый живот и улыбнулся, вставая следом.  
\- Надеюсь, вы не думаете, что я буду терпеть ваше отсутствие еще целую неделю, главный инженер Отабек Алтын? 

Тот обжег его насмешливым взглядом, а потом вдруг дернул на себя. Обнял, втянул в долгий и глубокий поцелуй и отпустил:  
\- Если каждая будет заканчиваться таким твоим визитом? Не могу обещать. 

Исчезнуть из мастерской он успел прежде, чем до Юрки дошел смысл сказанным им слов. Материться в воздух было неинтересно, но Юрка все равно бросил пару ласковых вслед и потянулся к одежде. Поднял с пола свой китель и замер, глядя на бумажную розу, сделанную из салфетки, которую Юрке положили в пакет вместе с едой. Несколько секунд он тупо смотрел на цветок, а потом вдруг залился смехом. Тихим, счастливым смехом, который никто и никогда у него не слышал. Кажется, у него появилась новая любовь в компанию к кошкам и деду.  
Надо найти книжку по оригами в библиотеке…


End file.
